


Even asleep, my subconscious leads me to you

by Ramblesgalore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda a love confession?, M/M, Sleepwalking Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblesgalore/pseuds/Ramblesgalore
Summary: Will sleepwalks and finds himself at Hannibal Lecter’s home.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138
Collections: what am I supposed to write here





	Even asleep, my subconscious leads me to you

**Author's Note:**

> Oof shitty title, sorry. It’s my first time writing for these two (Just started watching last month!) ans if there’s any errors you spot please let me know and I will fix them happily. Besides that, please enjoy!

Will could feel the tips of the antlers prodding his back, digging into his flesh to force him to shy away from the pain. He took another step, and then another, just so the pain would leave him for a singular moment. He heard the huff of air hit the back of his neck and he kept dragging his feet, unable to focus on where the stag was leading him and why he was even going with the creature in the first place. Will slowly blinked, trying to think of where the stag planned to take him before he opened his eyes again, his surroundings finally becoming clear to him as he realized where he had been led.

He was at Hannibal Lecter’s home. Will looked around for the stag, any sign of the being responsible for leading him here, and finding nothing. Another bout of sleepwalking he decided, his mind deceiving him to think of things that weren’t there, things that never touched him. Will shivered as the brisk evening air hit him, looking at the door to Hannibal’s home and hesitating. He could find a taxi, get back home to Wolf Trap without Hannibal’s aid. Yet he rang the doorbell anyways, hesitantly shifting from foot to foot as he waited (ached, he thought was a better term) for Hannibal to answer.

Hannibal slipped his robe on his shoulders as he answered the door, curiosity prickling his nerves as to who decided to visit him so late even if his mind supplied an answer. _Will._ Sure enough opening the door revealed the young empath, who looked rather distraught and shaken about something. “Hello Will.” Will turned to face Hannibal, his eyes focusing everywhere but Hannibal’s eyes as he hummed a hello. “I… need to borrow your phone so I can call a taxi. Mine’s back home.” The corner of Hannibal’s mouth twitched, almost forming a smile as he stepped aside for Will to come into the house. “Of course. Please, this way.” Will followed Hannibal to where the phone was, continuing to keep his gaze from Hannibal.

The silence was too much for Will, Hannibal’s gaze fixed on him as he struggled to recall the number of any taxi service. Finally Hannibal opened his mouth to speak, slicing through the thick blanket of silence that had settled over the pair. “Your sleepwalking has gotten worse, I see. Your recent experiences have brought you to places that bear no significance to you, yet tonight you have brought yourself to my doorstep.” Hannibal’s gaze felt cold, professionally interested yet Will swore something else lingered under the surface. Almost a sense of relief, thankful that Will came to him rather than going to someplace else. “My own unconscious decisions are just as mysterious to me as they are to you, Dr.Lecter.”

That was a lie, really. Will thought of Hannibal’s home as a safe place, a place where his abilities as an empath were not seen as a curse. Instead, Will felt Hannibal saw his abilities as a gift, a blessing given to him by God. His body and mind dragging him here seemed sensible, bringing him to a place where he felt no harm would come to him. “Perhaps it is not as mysterious to you as you are inclined to believe.” Will looked up at that, meeting Hannibal’s eyes for the first time since he arrived. **He has to know,** Will thought. **He has to know why I decided to come here.** “Why do you believe I came here, Dr.Lecter? What do you think convinced my subconscious to lead me here?” 

There it was again, that slight twitch of his lips to almost form a smile. Hannibal hardly showed emotion around others, his face a well maintained mask of indifference. Yet around Will, Hannibal showed emotions that never slipped out in public. Amusement, concern, curiosity… Hannibal’s mask cracked around Will, showing just a sliver of his true self through their interactions but never enough for Will to see the true depths of Hannibal’s soul. “You see my home as a haven. A place where you are not threatened, where the outside world cannot sink its claws into your flesh and into your mind. Or…” Another emotion flashed across Hannibal’s face, more specifically his eyes. Tenderness. “Perhaps, you see me as a haven. As a pillar that will not crumble when you need to lean for support.”

Hannibal had moved closer as he spoke, his head tilting slightly as he watched Will’s expression shift. First it was the curiosity he had seen at crime scenes, an eyebrow slightly arched as he awaited the answer to link together the design. Then it was surprise, a slight widening of the eyes before forcing indifference, trying to hide the effect Hannibal’s words had. Will never failed to surprise Hannibal, fanning the flames of his curiosity each time they came together. “Perhaps I do, doctor.” Hannibal reached up to fix Will’s glasses, his hand freezing in place as he looked at Will for permission. A single nod was all Will gave him, Hannibal adjusting the frames resting on Will’s face as his hand lingered in place for a moment, the curls of Will’s hair slightly brushing against his hand.

Neither can really tell who leaned in first, sealing the already narrow gap between them. All Will could make sense of was what he felt. Soft lips against him, much softer than his own lips chapped from the cold outside air. The hand that fixed his glasses was softly cupping his cheek, not moving or pressing but simply feeling. Will was the one to pull away first, panting slightly to catch his breath. Will shuffled a bit further from Hannibal as he caught his breath, and Will froze when he caught the look Hannibal had. It wasn’t anger, or sadness, or fear it was- longing. A desperation to have Will return to him rather than run. Will’s eyes moved up to meet Hannibal’s own, keeping his gaze steady for the first time. “You wouldn’t happen to have a spare bed would you?” Hannibal smiled then, a real one, as he stepped closer to Will again. “I can prepare accomodations for you, meilė. If that is what you would like.” Will smiled back at the doctor and pecked his lips before pulling away, finally feeling as if his mind had cleared after so many weeks of uncertainty. “Yes, I think I would like that very much, Dr.Lecter.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any suggestions for other fics you would like can be left here in the comments or on my Tumblr @anything-unique-can-be-sexy!


End file.
